Secret Moments
by vastare
Summary: Yin and Yang. Darkness and Light. Two different worlds and yet they're bound by the red string of fate. Stories featuring the complicated and passionate pairing KagomeSesshoumaru AU
1. To Reach The Phoenix

Yep, I'm back. This drabble was written for the **10snuggles **community on LJ. It's a themed community, meaning that I still have nine other drabbles to write, which I will add to this story. Anyways enough of my babbling. Here's the first drabble.

Remember to review if you can and constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or the amazing characters and I will probably never own it either. So there, happy now? **

* * *

**

Title:** To reach the Phoenix**

By: **Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

Theme:** #7 Stargazing**

The late Mr. Higurashi had always loved to stare and admire the bright spheres of light that illuminated the dark sky for hours on end, a habit that his daughter seemed to have inherited.

Just like her father Kagome had always loved stargazing. Ever since she was barely a few years old, she had been doing this.

She smiled fondly as she recalled the look that her father would have on his face. It was a look of pure childish admiration, making her often wonder what might have been on his mind at that moment.

Her father had often told her stories that involved the gorgeous stars and as a kid she had always believed them and even as an adult she often questioned if maybe those stories might have been true in a sense.

…or perhaps she secretly hoped that they were true.

A child had the freedom to dream and believe, while an adult didn't. Life wasn't a fairy tale after all. That didn't mean that Kagome had a hard life, but just like every other adult she did have some things that she would rather do without.

And yet even in her most stressful of states, she could always turn to the stars for support and tranquility.

The dark haired woman wasn't certain what it was about those heavenly bodies, but she always felt a certain bond with them. They were so far away, out of reach to her and still so beautiful even during the darkest of nights. They were a constant companion to those that needed guidance and a strong reminder of her dear dad.

She was momentarily distracted from her thoughts, when the wind to picked up, making her hair swirl around her. She cursed under her breath as she recalled leaving the hair scrunchy inside.

She scowled as the wind seemed to be feeling extremely playful at the moment, making a mess out of her hair. The dark inky strands twirled wildly through one another, making her mentally wince as she pictured what a bothersome job it would be to comb out all of those knots later on.

Finally the wind seemed to calm down and leave her alone. Running a hand through her tangled hair, she realized that she would be having a hard time later on.

Still she was too lazy to go back inside now. From the two story balcony she had the perfect view of the other houses and by the looks of it she was the only one not asleep. Pushing herself up, she walked towards the metal railing and leaned forward, while she tentatively brushed a strand of dark inky black hair behind her right ear.

The sky was relatively clear tonight, making it easier to gaze at the stars. A look of concentration appeared on her face as she tried to discern the different constellations. She easily spotted the most well-known ones, but the one she was searching for, seemed missing.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, she cursed her bad luck. She had taken a trip to Australia just to be able to see that constellation…only to miss it, she thought dejectedly.

Her favorite constellation is the one called Phoenix. The ' Phoenix' is ggenerally invisible to anyone living north of the 40th parallel in the Northern Hemisphere and remains low in the sky for anyone living north of the equator.

And it's easily visible from locations such as Australia and South Africa during the summer.

True, very few knew about it and it was a fairly small constellation, having only thirteen stars to begin with, still it is and would always be her favorite.

She pouted as she thought of her bad luck. She had literally begged her fiancée to take a trip to Australia. A task that had been most embarrassing and that he had smugly enjoyed. She felt her right eye twitch as the picture of her fiancée's face popped in her head.

'Arrogant pompous ass.'

Pushing those dark thoughts away, she gazed once again at the sky. ' Phoenix' is her favorite constellation, for it had been the last constellation her father and her had watched, before he had died. It had been her father's last gift to her.

A sad smile graced her small full lips as she recalled that night. Memories both happy and sad seemed to come alive in front of her.

It was amazing how much detail a human mind could put into a memory. She could picture her father perfectly in front of her, from the small scar under his left eye to the way his lips quirked as he smiled.

She recalled that he had bought plane tickets for both of them to Australia. At the time she hadn't understood her father's rash decision, but now she did. It was his parting gift to her, one she still cherished. They had spent most of the night gazing at the stars with him pointing out to her, the various different constellations.

Yet when he came to the one called ' Phoenix' he stopped. The look on his face had been sad and at the same time proud, but she had been unable to decipher why exactly. And still she doesn't understand that one moment in time.

However that was the last night they spend together, before he got sick and eventually died a few months later.

Kagome couldn't stop the tears that escaped her deep blue eyes as her father's face appeared in her mind.

She still missed him. And there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of him. Her small hands tightened around the metal railing as she tried to take hold of her emotions. She didn't want to cry, knowing that her father would not want her to cry.

Her head snapped up as she felt strong arms wrap around her small frame and bring her against a strong chest. Her first reaction had been to struggle, but that line of thought left her mind as she noticed the familiar presence.

She instantly relaxed against him, grateful of his strength that he unknowingly offered her.

He seemed content to hold her and she was thankful for that. She shivered lightly as the wind picked up once again and traveled along her exposed arms and legs. He must have picked up her discomfort for he wrapped his arms even tighter around her, bringing her even closer to him.

Turning her head sideways, she was met with the deep golden gaze of her fiancée. His moon colored hair cascaded in long strands along his shoulder, the pale colored strands mixing with her dark colored ones as the wind played with them, creating the illusion of yin and yang, darkness and light. They were so different and yet in perfect balance.

Her gaze tentatively ran over her fiancée's face and she couldn't stop herself from wondering if she even deserved someone as special as him.

He was, to put it simply, beautiful. With a face that would make even the Gods envious and a body that many would do anything to have, he was the fantasy of many women and men alike. This androgynous male specimen could have chosen any of his admirers…and yet he chose her.

Compared to him, she found herself so plain and so undeserving of him. He was regal, elegant, and mysterious and she was just simple Kagome, just a simple a naïve young woman that was most of the times too emotional for her own good.

Momentarily put down by her thoughts she averted her gaze away from him, unable to compete with his penetrating stare and instead focused on some of the stars she could see.

He possessed an inner strength that she could only dream to one day to possess. And she was reluctant and embarrassed to admit that she often drew her strength from him. It was astonishing how a man like Sesshoumaru could offer so much comfort and strength without even speaking a word.

"What's bothering you, Kagome?" He asked in his deep and soft voice that could make every trouble she could have vanish with only the simplest of words.

She found herself once again shivering, but it wasn't from the cold this time and apparently he knew this too. The dark haired woman swallowed hard as she felt his chest vibrate against her back, all the while a rich chuckle leaving his parted lips.

Sesshoumaru knew very well what kind of affect he could have on her and he wasn't remorseful about using it to his advantage, she thought blushing as she recalled all those times he had gotten her in his bed.

Kagome couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her lips as she leaned closer to him, finding a comfortable place to snuggle. He had a magnificent body, but it was also strangely perfect for snuggling.

She was just about to close her eyes, when something caught her attention. She blinked a few times, making sure that she wasn't seeing things.

However it was real. Pushing herself away from him she leaned on the railing almost as if wishing that she could touch the stars themselves.

"Look, it's Phoenix!" she cried out excitedly, a smile blooming on her face.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was there. She quickly turned her face to gaze at Sesshoumaru, who was looking strangely at her.

Letting out a sigh, she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards where she was standing.

"Look, that's the constellation called the Phoenix." She said eagerly, pointing at the thirteen stars that seemed to shine brighter that all the others.

Sesshoumaru interestingly gazed at the constellation. He didn't know too much of the stars, but his petite fiancée had always been more than willing to teach him. Kagome grinned as she noticed the look of attentiveness on his face. She didn't know why, but it felt nice to be able to share something as personal as that with him. She averted her gaze once again to the stars and calmly counted the thirteen stars, making sure that she had the right constellation.

"Isn't that the one your father said represented you?" Sesshoumaru's voice brought her out of her musings, making her once again gaze at him.

His words had been true; her father did tell her that that one constellation was the most like her; even if in reality she didn't really believe it. She still wondered why he would say that. She would have liked to have asked him, but apparently that answer she could never get.

Sighing she leaned against the railing of the balcony, her head lowered and her dark hair covering her face.

"I don't understand why he would say something like that. I'm nothing like a phoenix." She answered softly, avoiding Sesshoumaru's gaze, which she could feel on her.

The earlier excitement evaporated just as easily as it had appeared, making her feel tired and just plain sad. Just as the thought of going to bed passed her mind, she found herself gazing at the tall man that would soon be her husband.

Sapphire met gold as Sesshoumaru cupped her face and made her look at him. She couldn't stop the way her breath hitched in her throat as he gazed sternly at her.

His eyes seemed brighter in the darkness, hypnotizing her and drawing her in, while he leaned closer to her. Closing her eyes, she waited for him to kiss her, but instead she felt his warm breath against her compliant lips, making her eyelids flutter open.

"Kagome, don't doubt yourself like that. A phoenix would be the only creature I would dare to compare you with." His hot breath danced against her lips, making her instinctively lick her lips. She watched his eyes momentarily linger on her lips, before they once again met hers.

"Why?" She found herself asking in a soft and confused voice, making him slightly narrow his eyes at her.

Thick silence settled between them, while he studied her. She resisted the urge to squirm under his scrutinizing stare and silently wished that he would say anything already. Just as she was about to say something just to break that uncomfortable, he finally spoke up, his voice was strong and unwavering, making her weak in the knees.

"You're strong-spirited, fiery and compassionate; you have this thirst for life that no one can imitate and without even trying or realizing, you shine brighter than all the rest, beckoning everyone towards you. You're a true phoenix in the purest sense of the words, Kagome." She was speechless as she gazed at him, never known that Sesshoumaru felt that way about her.

She certainly didn't fathom that someone like him would dare to say such things to her. Sesshoumaru was someone to express everything with actions and words were unfortunately not his forte. And yet those words, those simple words, he spoke made her heart soar.

By now his lips were only a few inches away from hers and with his just spoken words, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

And kiss him, she did.

He seemed taken back by her bold move, but he didn't last too long to get a hold of himself and take over the kiss, molding her delicious lips to his own and making her do all that he wanted.

He was once again taken aback when she broke the kiss. He would have protested or just continued kissing her if it hadn't been for the look in her eyes.

"Shall I further strengthen your opinion of me being a phoenix or better said your phoenix?" She asked seductively, making his body come to live.

No words needed to be spoken as she gently grasped his hand in her hers and began leading him towards their room. For this time he would let her lead, even if in the end he would have the control.

For even a phoenix needed to be tamed.

And he was more than ready and willing for that job.

**End……**


	2. Midnight Nirvana

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. Only the crazy plot. This piece is **dedicated **to Royal Bluekitsune, who my readers is a very talented authoress, so go check out her stories. I'm sure she knows why I put that word in bold. (snickers) Anyways enjoy! This is rated M, for good reasons.

(points at title) Nirvana, paradise, ecstasy. So...you know what I mean. So enjoy!

**Midnight Nirvana**

by **Anime-Goddess-Sakura **

Theme 9: **Late Nights **

She sat quietly one the windowsill, gazing at the endless dark moonless night sky. If anyone would have walked in at that moment, they would have thought her to be a statue; a beautiful statue of a sad young woman, wishing for something that was out of her reach.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes, her long dark lashes fluttering against her rosy cheeks.

She could not believe it was truly over. Naraku had finally been defeated. The evil hanyou who had for so long terrorized the land had finally been vanquished. She should be happy, but she wasn't…for the victory had come at a very high price.

Tears threatened to escape from her closed eyelids as she recalled the faces of all of her friends. All of them had given up their lives to protect her, giving her the chance she had needed to release the last purifying arrow which had destroyed the evil spider for once and for all.

She could recall still watching them fall one by one as they took hits that where meant for her, even her poor Shippou.

She tightened her hands in her laps as feelings became too unbearable. From all of those that died, Shippou was the least that deserved such a fate. The little fox was so young and had so much to do.

He was innocent.

The miko couldn't help but feel responsible for his death. She should have been stronger…if only to protect him.

Her sweet cub, her son.

She bit her lips in anger, hoping that the minor pain would lessen the one in her heart.

Yet she knew very well that it would not help. She would always carry this burden, this guilt with her for as long as she lived.

'Live, did she truly wish to go on?'

Blue eyes fluttered slowly open to gaze at the darkness outside. It looked so inviting and calm; it made her wonder if death felt the same way.

There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't wish to join her fallen friends. She didn't know why fate was so cruel to her, to keep her alive and give her once again the jewel.

Didn't she do enough already?

Didn't she deserve peace once and for all?

Anger and bitterness, seemed to wrap around her fragile heart the more she thought about it.

She was momentarily brought out of her musings by the quiet sound of the door slowly being slid open. She instantly tensed, knowing very well who it was and not particularly wanting to see him at the moment.

As expected he didn't say anything and waited for her to initiate the conversation. Blue eyes narrowed slightly as she wondered what he gained by visiting each night. It wasn't like she wanted to see him and it wasn't like he would want to see her either.

Then why did he always come back?

"What do you want Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked, making sure to accentuate his title, knowing very that he would clearly note her sarcasm and mockery.

As expected he didn't find her trick amusing at all. She was satisfied to feel his youki spike, but didn't think too much of it.

"Do not dare to use that tone with this Sesshoumaru, miko." The dog demon bit out coldly, making Kagome internally cringe, even if she refused to show fear.

It was never a wise idea to anger the demon lord; the claw marks on her back were a fair reminder of that. Still she would not let him dominate her. She clenched her hands in her laps as she tried to ignore his lingering gaze on her back. The miko knew that he waiting for her to make the next move.

The way they interacted with one another reminded her off chess. One would make the move and the other would counteract.

Still that didn't mean that she knew or could anticipate his moves. No, Sesshoumaru was always a step of her and constantly catching her off guard; something that the young miko certainly didn't appreciate.

To put it simply the demon lord was still quite an enigma to her. True he had aided their group in the last battle, but she had never asked for him to take her in after the battle was done.

The thought of him keeping her against her will, made her almost growl at him. She had been grateful for his help when she had woken up, but her gratitude had quickly turned to anger when he refused to let her go. The predicament had caused her to lash out at the dog youkai, resulting in him retaliating. The claw marks on her back were the painful proof of that.

He hadn't touched her after that…but she wasn't so certain he wouldn't again. Especially with the way she was acting around him lately. She couldn't bear being locked up in the castle any longer and she wasn't shy of letting him know about it.

Yet it surprised her a bit how easily he could kill her and yet he didn't.

She was certain if it had been anyone else, that person would already be dead.

A part of her wanted to hate the demon lord, for keeping her prisoner, but the other part understood his reasoning. He had to protect his lands at any cost necessary and she as a threat with the jewel now in her body. She would without a doubt attract too many unwanted attention and she was certain that the dog demon didn't want to deal with a new Naraku.

The guardian of the shikon no tama let out a tired groan as thought after thought kept swirling through her head. Hoping to put an end to the chaos in her mind, she decided to confront the main cause of her problems.

"Why don't you let me go, Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly and finally turned to gaze at him, blue eyes large and lost.

Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting such a question from her. He was almost certain that she would be ready to bite his head off like she always did. So the change did catch him off guard slightly, but he also knew that the miko always tended to change emotions really easily, so it wasn't that surprising.

He took the moment to study her. The few candles that were in the room illuminated her form only a bit leaving the rest hiding in the darkness. The young woman blended perfectly with the darkness in the room, becoming nothing more than a shadow herself.

Her blue eyes even in the dark were bright and full of life…and yet he could see the fire in them slowly dimming.

The miko was slowly wasting away.

And yet she made a breathtaking picture.

And he couldn't let her go…

He wondered when things had become so complicated. He had always had a clear point of view about why he was keeping the miko; the reason being the shikon no tama that had returned to her body.

He could not let her run around the land with such a strong artifact in her body; she would undoubtedly attract the attention of youkai from all over. He would not deny that she had improved a lot and that she even seemed able to control some of her powers now, but she was still a naïve, innocent child in his eyes.

The miko was too trusting and would be fooled too easily by those that might want to harm her. Therefore he decided that the best solution would to keep her in his castle, even if it meant against her will.

Lately though, he had been pondering more about his reasons for keeping her.

The Demon Lord has never been one to lie to himself and he would surely not start now.

He despised to admit it, but he was attracted to the miko.

It wasn't like the attraction had just bloomed one day, no it had been growing for some time already and had only strengthened now that she was so close in reach and still so far away.

Pushing the thoughts away, he focused once again on her. Blue eyes still stared at him and he felt the familiar pull from whenever he was close to her. He needed to get out…now.

Lest he do something she would regret.

"The shikon no tama." He answered just as coldly as always, before turning his back to her and walking towards the door.

Normally that would have ended the argument, but she would not allow it this time.

He was surprised when he felt a tug on one of his sleeves. Turning around he was met with hard dark sapphire blue eyes glaring at him.

"You have no right keep me here! Not even the jewel is a good enough excuse! But if you want the jewel so badly, why don't you just rip it out then!" she cried out angrily as she grabbed one of his clawed hands and lay it down in the middle of her chest, where she knew that the shikon no tama was hiding.

He bit back the hiss that wanted to escape his lips as his skin touched hers, making jolts of lightning run down his spine. Her skin felt soft under his large hand and the demon lord couldn't help, but wonder how the rest of her would feel like.

Would she be this soft? How would she taste?

Sesshoumaru berated himself for such thoughts as he tried to focus once again. His iron control was slipping through his fingers like water and he couldn't allow it.

"Miko, unhand this Sesshoumaru right now." He growled angrily in his throat, clearly warning her to back off, but Kagome wouldn't listen.

Kagome knew that she was pushing it, but she hoped that he would be mad enough to do something drastic. She truly wished for him to kill her at that instant. Anything was better than being a prisoner.

"No! Either you kill me or let me free. I won't be your prisoner any longer, Sesshoumaru." She challenged, voice unwavering as her blue eyes bore through his.

She was taken back though as his other hand wrapped around her back, pulling her petite form flush against his. She felt the air leave her lungs for an instant as her small frame connected with his hard chest, which fortunately wasn't covered by his usual armor.

It took her a moment to realize that her hand and his were now trapped between them, both of them still resting on her chest. And for a minute she didn't know what to say or do as she found the Demon Lord gazing at her with unusual bright golden eyes, while her body was pressed so tightly…so intimately against his.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was planning to let her go that easily, not now that she was so close. He had tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen…she would need to learn her lesson.

A predatory smirk appeared on his face, making the miko gasp, knowing very well that whenever he smiled it didn't mean anything good. Yet had little time to wonder what he would do to her.

He dipped his head low so that he was eyelevel with her and for once he could see the slight hesitation in her eyes. She wasn't afraid per se, but she was smart enough to be apprehensive.

"The well has been destroyed miko and your friends are all dead. Tell this Sesshoumaru, where do you plan on going? You have no one, no one left…where will you go miko? Do you know how many youkai would not think twice about killing you for that jewel or even rape you? Tell me miko, do you really wish to die that much? Do you?" The Demon Lord asked his cold and unwavering as his claws dug into her chest.

The pressure he inflicted with his claws wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it was a fair reminder that he could kill her any instant.

However she paid little heed to that as she mulled over his words. Although harsh and cruel, his words could not be any truer. They cut through her like glass, leaving her to bleed to cry out in pain.

She had nowhere else to go; she had no one left. She was stranded in a time not her own and with no one to depend on but herself and alarmly enough Sesshoumaru. Feeling everything fall around her, she could not stop her outburst.

"You don't understand…you would never understand. This is not my home…I do not belong here. I…I'm scared and I hate that I have to depend on you!" she yelled trying to free herself away from him, but he would not let her go.

A frustrated sound left her lips as she lowered her head in shame as tears streamed down her face. She didn't wish for the youkai Lord to see her crying. She knew how much he hated weakness and she didn't wish for him to see her in this state.

"Let me go…Sesshoumaru…please." Her voice finally breaking with each tear she shed.

Still the Demon would not release her. She was suddenly very afraid to look at him, not wanting to see the distaste or the hate in his eyes, knowing that he would never accept her in any way. She felt his hand tighten on her back and she couldn't stop herself from looking up, even if fear made her heart hammer in her chest.

His eyes were guarded, confusing her as he gazed at her. There was something in his eyes, something she could not name…something that frightened and excited her at the same time.

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered, not understanding the look in his eyes that for some reason made her shiver.

However she had no time to think about the look in his eyes before his lips were already on hers. She was shocked at first, eyes wide, body tensed, not knowing what to do.

Nonetheless her body chose to react; making her lean into his hold as he greedily devoured her lips. A approving growl sounded in the back of his throat, making her whimper as he pulled her closer to him.

He lifted his hand from her chest and instead wrapped them in her long dark tresses, angling her face so that he could deepen the kiss.

Kagome couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips as she felt his other hand running along her spine, his deadly claws marking her, claiming her as they cut through the thin yukata she was wearing.

However everything came to a screeching stop to her as Inuyasha's face flashed through her mind. Gathering whatever strength she had, she managed to push away from him.

Sesshoumaru had felt her tense, but paid little mind to it. Her scent, her actions everything was telling him that she wanted him…so why would he stop. So it was quite a surprise for him as he felt her back away and her hand connect with his cheek.

He instinctively let her go as his hand reached for his injured cheek. Surprise was quickly replaced by anger as he turned to gaze at her.

She had dared to strike him.

"How dare you? What do you think I am? I'm not your whore, Sesshoumaru! I will never be!" she yelled in anger, even though tears streamed down her face.

And he felt his anger dissipate just like that.

Without a word, he turned around and left the room, leaving the confused and bitter miko behind.

Kagome felt her knees gave out from under her as he finally left. Falling to the floor, she sobbed. How could she have allowed him to touch her? Why did she enjoy it?

She had betrayed her friends, but most of all, she had betrayed Inuyasha.

Thoughts of the hanyou, made her weep harder. She had betrayed the one man she loved and for his brother no less. She was ashamed and she was angry at herself for deep down inside she knew that she had loved it.

Pulling her legs towards her chest, she buried her face in her knees and continued crying, hoping that this nightmare would finally end.

Days passed and Kagome was surprised when Sesshoumaru didn't visit her at night as usual. A part of her was glad, while the other part of her was sad. Without him visiting, she had no one else to speak to. The servants quickly brought her food and clothing, but besides that they wouldn't talk to her at all.

She hated to admit it, but she missed the demon lord's company. He might not be the best of persons, but he was at least someone she knew.

The time alone gave her the opportunity to think about what had transpired between the demon lord and her and slowly she couldn't see any fault in it.

Still that nagging voice in her mind would not leave her alone. It wasn't right, it kept telling her even if she knew that it was not true.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand tried to leave the miko alone for now. She had obviously rejected his advances, something that injured his male pride. In all his years, there has never been a female that had rejected him before and yet here was a simple mortal girl who didn't want anything to do with him.

And yet instead of feeling anger at being so clearly refused, the predator in him felt thrilled for the possible challenge that she might offer.

Sesshoumaru had always got what he wanted and the little miko would be no different.

Her scent, her actions and the little noises she had made that day, assured him that she did want him. She only needed the right persuasion.

And he was more than willing to persuade her.

He was a predator and he would get his prey soon enough.

As expected she could not sleep. The crescent moon hung proudly in the sky, reminding her of a certain demon lord that wouldn't leave her mind. She wasn't certain how late it was, but she knew that she should probably get some sleep.

Nonetheless for some reason, she didn't feel like sleeping. It was almost like something was going to happen. The thought had registered itself when the paper door to her room was slid open.

Blue eyes widened in shock as she watched the object of her thoughts step into the room. After having not seen him for so long, it felt almost like a dream seeing him there. She tensed as he leveled his gaze on her, but she refused to feel intimidated.

"Miko." He murmured softly, making her narrow her eyes slightly.

"Demon." She admonished, hoping to get him riled up, but was instead he seemed amused as she caught a strange glint in her eyes.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked moving closely, his feet not making any sound as he walked towards her.

"I can't sleep." She answered calmly, even if she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach, by his close proximity.

"Hn."

"What are you doing!" she yelled surprised and embarrassment as he kneeled in front of her and reached for her legs, so that he could situate himself them.

"Certain games grow tiring." She didn't quite understand his words, but didn't know how to ask him either what he meant.

Her heart was beating rapidly now as she sat on the edge of the bed with the demon lord so close. It was bizarre to see Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of her, with her legs on either side of him. He wasn't touching her, but she could still feel the warmth radiating off his body and it set her aflame.

She bit her lips as he finally laid his large hands on her exposed knees. His skin felt warm against hers, making her swallow hard. He didn't seem in a hurry and seemed quite content on caressing her knees for the moment. That innocent touch alone sent bolts of excitement and awareness through her body.

She didn't know what he was doing or what he was up to. And it made alarm bells go on in her head.

Sesshoumaru was in dangerous in every sense of the word. Still the word dangerous could have many different meanings.

She once again, thought about the chess game. He was playing her so easily and she was unable to do anything.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered, her voice sounding husky to her ears as she found his incisive eyes boring through her sapphire blue ones once again.

"Tell what do you want Kagome…" He murmured as his right hand wandered higher, reaching the inside of her thighs, making the miko jump lightly.

This was supposed to stop. She should stop him.

"I…" she bit her lips, cutting herself off.

A part of her wanted to give in, but the other part, the one that still cared for Inuyasha saw it as a betrayal and wanted to back away as fast as possible. Yet with the two sides warring, she found herself unable to move.

Blue eyes widened as she felt hot lips on her thigh. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched the Demon Lord, place soft kisses on the skin, while his other hand seemed to wander closer and closer to the place that was screaming for attention…for his attention.

Just when she thought he would touch her, his hand seemed to deviate and caress her slender hips instead. She had to bit back the frustrated sound that wanted to leave her lips.

However she didn't have too much time to ponder as she felt his fangs grace her tender skin. The feeling it provoked, was so sinful and forbidden that she couldn't stop herself from fisting her hands in the sheets as she tried hard not to moan in pleasure.

She would not give in…she could not.

Yet her body was betraying her with each touch, with each kiss of the demon in front of her. It was like fighting against the current of the ocean, knowing that in the end she would drown no matter what she did.

Her eyes instinctively slid closed, her body reacting to the skillful touches bestowed on it. She knew she should be protesting, but she just couldn't…not even when she felt him stand up and gently push her down on the bed.

A soft sigh, left her plump lips as she finally felt herself give up. She didn't protest as she felt his hot and demanding mouth on hers, while skillful fingers, danced along her body, setting her on fire, making her blood heat up in her veins.

His mouth was hungry, devouring her and yet leaving her wanting more as he broke the kiss. Still she wouldn't be denied that mouth for too long as she felt him graze at her neck, tongue snaking out to taste the skin. She was too lost in a sea of emotions to think clearly and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"You're wearing too much clothing, miko." She heard him whisper in her ear, but she paid little heed to it as he traced the edge of her ears with tongue.

She could feel his large body caging hers, but she didn't even think of protesting, especially not when she felt his hand trace her side so carefully and yet so sensually, his sharp talons gracing the covered skin through the thin cloth of her yukata.

She barely noted as he expertly sliced through her clothing, slowly exposing her body to his hungry eyes.

She was everything he would have expected. She was perfect. He felt his excitement mount with each passing minute. He was going to make her his and only his. No one would touch her ever again.

"Kagome, open your eyes." She was surprised that he called her by her name, but quickly forgot about it as she felt the first touch of skin on skin. She hadn't really perceived when he had undressed, but she didn't really care. Not when she felt him touch her for the first time.

She tensed, not knowing how to react or how to feel, but quickly melted against him as he expertly touched her. Showing her for the first time what pleasure really was.

"Just feel…do not think." He murmured in her ear.

She let go completely, his words, edging her on. She was breaking, but it was so beautiful. It was so beautiful to be broken by him.

She dug her nails into his shoulders, hoping to stop whatever was happening to her, but she couldn't.

And just like that she broke, body arching from the bed and a cry leaving her lips as her world turned upside down.

"Beautiful." She heard him whisper, but was too far gone at the moment.

She lazily opened her eyes when she felt him kiss her once again, before backing away. His withdrawal left her feeling alone and cold, so she instinctively reached for him, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered, her voice distant and slurred, almost as if she was drugged, but she didn't have too much to think as she felt him hot and pulsing.

Sealing his lips against hers, he slid into her…completing her.

There was pain, yes there was pain, but it was quickly surpassed by unimaginable pleasure as he moved against her, making her world spin out of control.

Hot breaths mingled with one another as each of them sought that little peace of Eden that was so close in reach and yet so far away as they moved against one another.

Her dull nails dug into his beautiful back as her legs wrapped around his narrow waist. She didn't know what she was looking for or what she needed, but she knew that once she found it she would be complete.

Moon colored hair mixed with raven black as they were shot out from the rest of the world in a curtain of silver strands, cascading resplendently along his broad shoulders.

Neither cared about the rest of the word, all that mattered was the two of them and their little peace of heaven that both were seeking. Lips branded and tasted, hands caressed and explored as they came closer and closer to the edge.

Both knew that they were falling, but neither cared.

And just like that stars seemed to explode in front of her eyes as nirvana was reached. With eyes shutting close, lips parting to cry out her lover's name, she fell from that edge with him following her close after.

Still panting for breath, she opened her eyes and found him gazing at her. His sweaty bangs were plastered against his face and neck and for once the Ice Prince looked anything but composed and she couldn't stop herself from feeling proud of herself for doing that.

And yet he looked so beautiful at that moment, so exposed…so natural.

No words needed to be spoken at that one instant as everything seemed to finally fall into place.

Offering him a small smile, she lifted her hands to caress the two stripes on his left cheek. He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch and she couldn't stop herself from feeling joyful at that simple gesture.

"Arigatou." She whispered, making him snap his eyes open and gaze at her.

Raising her face, she gave him a tender kiss on the lips, hoping to transmit everything that she was feeling at that instant in time.

Slowly breaking the kiss, she laid her head back down to gaze at him. And for the first time he offered her a small smile that made her heart flutter in her chest.

Quietly he lay down next to her and spooned her against him, while burying his face in her neck. She more than happily complied, snuggling closer to him, delighting in the fact that she wasn't alone anymore.

Neither of them said anything, not wishing to break the spell that had settled between them.

Come tomorrow a lot of things would needed to be taken care off, for many things have changed, but neither the Demon lord or the miko worried for they had finally found that what had been missing in their lives.

And neither of them would let go of it ever.

**End... **


	3. Chocolate Temptation

**Chocolate Temptation**

Sesshoumaru had never been envious of anyone or anything before, but right now he couldn't stop the feeling that coursed through his veins as he watched her take a small bite from the chocolate bar.

He had once read in the newspaper an article about chocolate that had caught his attention. Supposedly it was proven that the cacao sweet was said to produce feelings similar to an orgasm to women. He had to admit that he had been dubious about the whole concept, but as his gaze settled on his girlfriend he couldn't help but wonder.

Kagome took a bite of the chocolate, all the while relishing the sweet taste that brought her taste-buds alive. If she were to die right now, she would die happy. She seemed completely oblivious to her boyfriend's stare as she continued savoring the candy.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru had settled his golden gaze on her now chocolate covered lips. He had to admit that he had never seen something more inviting at that moment. Kagome already had a sweet taste as it was, so he could only imagine how her lips would taste covered in chocolate.

The thought made his blood heat up and desire course through him, but he quickly tampered his lust down as he tried to go back to the book that he had been reading. The silver haired man had hoped to be able to spend a quiet afternoon at home, but he should have known that when Kagome was involved nothing could be quite quiet.

Once again, he found his gaze wandering towards the petit woman who was lying in the couch, legs dangling from the armrest and swinging in delight as she savored the candy. The picture she presented was both cute and sexy at the same time.

He was certain that she didn't know this. Kagome had always been one of those women who were sexy without even trying and he didn't mean sexy by showing too much skin, just plain sexy.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he watched in fascination as that teasing pink of tongue of hers slowly came out to lick and savor the sugary residue on her lips.

Oh kami, he wished to be the one to do that.

He quickly berated himself. Reminding himself that he had more control than that. Yet no matter what he said, the more primal part of him was more than affected by the little display.

She seemed oblivious to his stare as she once again took a small bite from the chocolate. Sesshoumaru noticed with some sort of amusement that she only took small tentative bites from the candy, almost seeming reluctant to finish it completely.

Once again those deep sapphire eyes of hers closed as she moaned in bliss. The picture she made, caused his mind to go in overdrive. He had seen that look on her face and kami did it bring certain familiar images in his head that he wished to get rid of for the moment.

The images mostly involved the two of them in bed, sweaty, panting, naked and moaning.

She was going to be the end of him, he was certain of this.

His hands clenched as she uttered a throaty moan, the sound reverberating through the otherwise quiet room and sounding much louder than he would have liked.

Sesshoumaru had always been a man of complete and utter control, but at the moment he felt that same iron control dwindle with every sound she made.

It was startling how a slip of a woman could affect him this much.

How the mighty have fallen.

"Mmmmmm."

He reluctantly found himself staring once again at her. This time she had laid down her chocolate bar and was now concentrating on the her fingers which were completely covered by the sweet sticky stuff.

She paid attention to each digit, lips inclosing around them and cleaning them with utter most precision and calm.

And Sesshoumaru felt his control finally snap.

That was the last straw, without saying anything he stood up.

She had barely any time to look up, before she found his lips on hers. He swallowed the startled sound that left her lips as he delved deeper into her warm depth. She tasted even better than he had expected with chocolate as the most prominent flavor.

She was startled at first, but quickly melted against him just like the chocolate that she been enjoying a few minutes ago.

Her reaction made Sesshoumaru growl in satisfaction and he found himself relishing in the fact that he had just as much effect on her like she had on him.

Nevertheless he slowly broke the kiss, when he felt her little hands starting to unbutton his shirt. By the way she mewled in protest, he would say that his little kitten was in a hurry.

Still he wasn't going to give her what she wanted...not yet anyway. He still had to get back at her for what she did earlier.

Kagome finally seemed to regain her bearing. She hated to admit it, but every time Sesshoumaru kissed her, she tended to just loose it. It had to be a sin to be such a good kisser and it had to be plain evil to be so seductive. As her blue eyes met his deep burnished gold, she wondered if maybe he was a incubus of some kind.

However she couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face as she recalled exactly what had happened.

She had won.

Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised when he noticed the grin or the satisfaction that was quite clear on her face.

He had unbelievingly lost to her.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. I win the bet." Kagome cooed teasingly, her voice light and playful, but with a certain smugness to it that was hard to miss.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, knowing very well that no matter what he said, she would just brush it off. The point was that she won and he had lost.

And to think this started with a simple argument, that turned to a bet. He really didn't know what had prompted him to accept the bet to begin with. However she had clearly challenged him and he wasn't about to have that.

The bet had been simple, she would prove to him that he couldn't keep his hands off her.

Yet apparently he had finally found his match, even if she played dirty.

The vixen had clearly and yet innocently tempted him with such display and he had fallen right in her trap.

Still he knew how play too.

Kagome quit her victory song as she watched his eyes glint dangerously at her. Warning bells instantly went on in her mind and she would have probably tried to escape if it wasn't for his much larger and heavier frame caging her to the couch.

His eyes bore through hers and she found herself shivering. She knew that look perfectly well and that look always caused them to end in bed in some kind of way. She shuddered at the thought, but tried to keep herself composed, knowing that he would enjoy seeing the reaction he had on her.

If there was thing there was certain it was that Sesshoumaru's ego was big enough as it was.

Still she couldn't stop the shiver that ran along her spine as he brought her against his chest, fingers tangling in her dark locks, while the other one rested on her hip. Lowering his face so that he was face to face with her, he stared into her deep blue eyes. By now her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, something that always happens when he was so close to her.

She didn't quite know when the tables had been turned on her, but she knew that she wasn't no longer in control.

She was too lost in his eyes to notice him reaching for the forgotten chocolate bar, but she did notice when he ran the chocolate along her neck.

Her first reaction was to protest, but stopped as she felt his hot mouth on her neck. She gasped, teeth latching on her lower lip as his tongue dragged along her skin, followed by the gently gracing of his teeth against her pulse.

Her hands which were resting on his shoulders, tightened almost painfully as she tried to take a hold of herself. No matter how much she tried sanity seemed to be out of her reach as he continued to slowly torture her.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered, voice coming out huskier than she would have liked, but unable to change it.

He stopped his ministrations, but didn't back away, instead she felt his hot breath against her ear, making the fair hairs in the vicinity stand on end.

"You taste delicious, kitten." He purred, one of his hands crawling under her shirt and tracing imaginary circles along her stomach.

His hand felt warm against her skin. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body and she reveled in the feeling of contentedness that she couldn't quite describe. She always felt this way when Sesshoumaru was involved. He could leave her feeling secure and breathless at the same time.

Something that was both accelerating and frightening for some reason.

She had always valued her self-control, but when it came to her dear silver haired boyfriend, she had absolutely no control whatsoever. He was addicting like drug and sinful like the devil himself.

She shivered as she felt one of his hands playing with the waistband of her shorts.

"Excited Kagome?" He whispered, enjoying the way she raised her face to glare at him.

He knew that she would not give in so easily. This was all a game though, a game he knew too well who the victor would be. His little kitten might have a strong spirit, but he knew exactly how to make her surrender to him.

"No." she snapped, not wanting him to win.

She quickly forgot her anger though as rich chuckle reached her ears. Sesshoumaru was chuckling at her. She found herself fuming once again, but before she could explode, he stopped laughing and gazed almost predatorily at her.

"Good. I may have lost the bet, but be certain that by the end of this, it will be you who would have lost... especially after I make you scream and beg for more...my little temptress."he muttered huskily as the one hand on her hips squeezed softly.

He watched in satisfaction as her blue eyes widened in apprehension and a blush stained her cheeks. Apparently his little kitten has lost the hold of the game. No matter he was more than ready to take over now. She should have known better not to play with fire.

Smirking rapacious, he picked her up, causing her to let out a startled sound. She instinctively brought her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. He certainly wasn't about to complain about the position.

Still she didn't seem ready to corporate. He ignored her cries of protest as he marched towards their bedroom. She might be protesting for now, but he knew that within only a few minutes he would have changed her mind.

He could be very persuasive after all.

And if she didn't cooperate, he could always bribe her with chocolate.


	4. Fun In The Sun

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. Otherwise Sesshoumaru and Kagome would so be so canon!**

**Fun In The Sun**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Theme # 6 Beaches**

* * *

"This is the best idea, you've had in a long time." Kagome murmured sleepily, sapphire blue eyes focused lazily on the deep blue sea in front of her.

This was definitely a paradise on earth. With sand as white as fresh fallen snow and crystalline waters as blue as the cloud filled sky above her head, it was no surprise she didn't want to leave. And the best thing was that there wasn't any other people for miles to disturb them.

"Does that mean that I've lacking in good ideas recently?"

She giggled as he ran his warm lips on her bare stomach. His lips felt warm against her already sun warmed skin, but oh so deliciously sinful. She didn't know what it was about him, but he could easily undo her with the simplest and most innocent of kisses.

Right now he had deemed her stomach as his new pillow and was hugging her like a large teddy bear. She watched in amusement as he closed his eyes and laid his cheek on her stomach. The picture he made at the moment with his eyes closed and his long silver hair cascading along his shoulder was quite heartwarming to her.

Sesshoumaru looked truly relaxed for once. Something that she hadn't seen for months. Being one of the richest man in the world and head and owner of a large corporation, he was one of the most busiest people she knew and also had the most stress.

Still just by looking at him, you wouldn't know how truly stressed he was, but try giving him a massage and you would certainly feel how tense he was. Her dear boyfriend had been in need of some vacation and she was quite glad that he had finally decided to take one.

"No, but even you have to admit that we've been needing a vacation for a while now."

"I agree," he muttered softly, his arms tightening around her waist.

She almost let out a sigh as he sat up, missing his warmth instantly. However she wasn't left wanting for too long as he expertly crawled over her. Putting his hands on both side of her body, he made sure to trap her. His long silver hair fell along his shoulders, forming a moonlight colored curtain that shut both of them in their own world.

"Still I think you're talking too much."

"Really?"she batted her eyelashes, in an innocent display, earning a playful growl from him.

He was moving around her now, thighs pressing dangerously against her. Indigo eyes darkened in desire as she felt him against her. Something seemed to come alive and she instinctively pressed herself closer to him. Not able to resist, she raised her hand and traced his side, her fingers making sure to tease the exposed skin. She felt him jump under her touch, she grinned and she took the time to gently scrape her dull nails across his pale skin.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the vixen beneath him. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she enjoyed it. Smirking to himself, he lowered his face so that their lips were only inches apart. He could see the needy look in her eyes and she felt proud to be able to conjure such a raw and heady emotion in the dark haired beauty.

"Yes...we should do something about it."

Oh yes, she could see that certain glint in his eyes and she was just glad that they were at a private beach. She had a feeling that the bikini that she was wearing was going to come off, one way or another in the few minutes, especially if Sesshoumaru had any say in it.

"And what are you planning to do?"

She was cut off by his warm lips on hers. Needless to say, she did not do much talking after that, especially by the way he kept her busy.

* * *

**I know it's short and I apologize. Oh before I forget to those that still haven't gotten their fic requests, just be a little patient. I'm finally getting into my writing once again. Anyways constructive criticism is welcome and so are reviews. **


End file.
